User blog:Darkmon cns/My bill
With all the Bill Cipher vs debates going on at the time of thsi blogs creation I thought I would make a blog talking about my bill in my story. it's For the best anyway he is somewhat relivent. He becomes somewhat of a partner to the void colossus(main antg) later on so he is rather relivent. The similaritys His apprenice in 'base' is the same, he mostly acts the same in a few eays. What he want most is freedom. But somthing is aways holding or sealing him somewhere. The differencese For one bill is not from the "world"(dosen't mean much now but it refers to an infinte multiveres) of Gravity Falls. He's from a different world that's left unnamed it's somewhat implyed he somehow found a way to destroy it or at least Ruin it beyond hope However perhaps the biggest one is that this bill is far stronger (1-A at his most) And his "base" is a kind of Exo suit he uses to travel between worlds But at one point he was sealed away inside it.(o BTW It's impossible if you are above the 3rd dimension to travel between Worlds without help.) Stoping with this compare and contrast It just wasn't very efficient. Not at all. I'm clearly bad at it. Out of story origin At the time the main good guy characters were growing in numbers for several reasons (some times reformation others they just made them) and soon they out numbered the main bad guy the void colossus 5 to 1 (not counting Dark.. but well I don't count Dark) so clearly he needed help as these numberes came between his Appearances. Previously I had simply kept most conflict sepreat among them I knew that wouldn't do for this. I had been watching gravity falls and knew quite a bit about it, I knew bill was the perfect guy. There was a bit of a list I had made i think consisting of a few others tho they all amounted to eldritch abominations. Bill worked the best he had a sense of humor something rather rare among them. that worked well with the void's more so no nonsense behavior. Also bill was known for universal travel among other things and his backstory was left vague enough for me to change the context of the scenes to fit something else. Story origin He started as a less then normal being in his own world. He had many powers as a child but was still a 2 dimensional being. As he grow he would grow his power and one day make himself 3 dimensional. But when he did that he accidentally destoryed everything thing he ever loved along with his home universe. At that point his only question was why. Why did he do that, well more so who made him do that he's childish like that he refused to take responsibility for his actions. He was half right anyway. He found someone to blame after searching for a very long time and being very mad. The entity of the world (which means nothing to anyone but mean because you don't know what that is) Note: saving Category:Blog posts